1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light sensor and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light sensor built in a display panel to prevent a circuit from being shorted and production of leakage current and also relates to a display apparatus having the light sensor.
2. Discussion of the Background
An image display device having a touch panel is widely used since an additional input device connected to the image display device for its operation, such as a keyboard or a mouse, is not required.
The touch panel may be used in a liquid crystal display, and the touch panel may be arranged on the top of a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image to detect position information of a user's input. However, when the touch panel is provided as a separate panel from the liquid crystal display panel, optical characteristics, such as brightness and viewing angle, may deteriorate and the thickness of the liquid crystal display panel may increase by the thickness of the touch panel.